


You are my eboy winner in this game

by Trickster_Lynx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta? i dont know it, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Play, Sex Toys, Streamer/Eboy AU, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Lynx/pseuds/Trickster_Lynx
Summary: Streamer Goro will have a cooperative gameplay with his stream chat with the new Featherman visual novel that just got released, but Goro has his own private game with Akira...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	You are my eboy winner in this game

**Author's Note:**

> As always it was really enjoyable thinking and made something for Top Goro week and also related to this awesome AU created by the always kind and very loved Bea (please make sure to follow her if you love Top Goro content, her twitter is this [one](https://twitter.com/swolbean))
> 
> i hope u enjoy!!

“Goro, what are you doing?!” Akira asks in a desperate intent to stop Goro from what he is about to do.

“Hello dear chat, we are here to see if i can stream , i got a little injure injury in my left hand early and i am not in condition to play some Overwatch today, so i will try how it goes playing the new visual novel from Featherman” Goro start to talk, without answering Akira.

Goro receives a lot of take care messages on his chat.

Akira cannot believe what Goro is doing.

“As you can see chat, today Akira has been really clingy to me today, so he is going to be here with us while i try to stream today, all say hi to my sweet boy” keeps Goro saying while the only thing that is showed in the stream cam is him and apparently for all Goro’s viewers Akira is sitting in Goro’s lap, hugging him and supporting his head in Goro left shoulder.

All the viewers seeing this lovely scene only throws love to the wholesome pair filling all the chat with ChaosLove emojis on every message.

Which chat doesnt know is that Akira, for the first time, is actually being the favorite cockwarmer for Goro in the middle of the stream. Previously Akira was so eager to fuck with Goro in the gamer chair, that Goro ended accepting this offering. 

Akira straight up jumped over Goro and his huge cock, getting filled by each inch of it, rounding his legs around Goro. Which Akira didn't knew was he also jumped directly on Goro’s “trap”. 

Akira didn't expected that Goro wasn't going to suspend his streaming session, the eboy is confronted between two ideas now: 

\- follow Goro in this kink idea with the risk of being caught and damage Goro’s reputation as streamer 

-or just putting on risk the chance to being fucked by Goro because he would be disappointed if he dont follow him

While Akira is still processing what to choose, Goro mute his microphone to murmur in Akira’s ear:

“You better hold up yourself during all the duration of the stream or you will not have another chance to get my cock during all the rest of the day”

Goro can feel in his dick inside Akira how he struggles with the feeling of just losing any chance of getting fucked if he doesn't follow his game, Akira worst fear in that moment become true, so Akira accepting his destiny, stays there and commits to hold his moans and not cum before Goro closes the stream.

The game started and while it was on the loading screen, Goro decided to make his game harder for Akira. With his left free and “injured” hand reach the drawer from the desktop and takes the bottle of lube he always has there to be prepared for any occasion Akira want to fuck adn opening it carefully with his fingers, put some of it in his three fingers between the thumb and the pinky.

Akira only can hear all the sound that is coming from all the movement that Goro is making, wondering what he will do now, he can deal with the huge dick of Goro inside him without moaning or cumming, he can contain himself if Goro is not moving his cock. That ease for him will end soon.

Goro keeps playing the visual novel, choosing fast over the inconsequential decision that he has to make . His boredom while playing is appeased for his already other diversion that is just starting, playing with Akira to see how he will react to any touch of his hands, caressing Akira’s ass cheeks or just rounding his cock with his free hand very close to Akira’s hole

Goro can mute his mic from one of the button on the mouse so he constantly is provoking, or maybe motivating Akira with constant reminders of not cumming if he wants to be fucked later “Remember sweetheart, you have to contain yourself” murmurs Goro with certain malice.

Goro reach a decisive point on the novel, this decision set up the start of a route and so it begins the route for Akira

“So chat what are we choosing now” Goro says with a lot of motivation.

“Should we go for this one??” Goro asks pointing one of the option in the screen, at the same time he introduce one of his fingers in Akira’s ass, keeping it steady on it, he can feel how Akira not prepared for this, he is already struggling.

“Or maybe we could go for this one?” Goro showing the second option while at the same time start to round the finger that he just introduced around his cock. Akira barely contains, tighten a bit his legs around Goro’s waist.

“Or the last one sounds more promising for you chat?” reaching the last option, where Goro introduce a second finger in Akira holding them both steady, not movement at all, just standing there.

Chat is a lot of spam trying to decide which option will the streamer decide and Akira is begging for the first option, that is the easiest one to adapt for him.

Akira’s fate is at chat will, who ended choosing the third option, while is not what he wanted, is still better than the second one.

Now Goro continues playing the visual novel and his own personal game with Akira, keep teasing him with the same steps as before but adding the recent choice from the chat.

Akira dont release any sound but his breath is already a bit accelerated and his legs are already more tightly around Goro.

The visual novel goes on, the boredom of Goro keeps growing until finally another step is reach that set up a breaking point of route on the novel, which makes Goro define the next step on his private game.

Goro grabs one of the two vibrators that Akira owns that he usually keep in the desktop drawer, the streamer already can feel, from his clumsy moves to avoid the unavoidable, how Akira is expecting the next move.

“Chat we have another stream poll, Vote with 1, 2 or 3 to choose the destiny of our dear FeatherMan and dont forget chat, we want the happy ending so decide well” Goro tells

“Does the first one sound more promising?” Goro asks pointing the first choice in the screen, at the same time he introduce the little vibrator on Akira, he cannot perceive the difference between the finger and the vibrator at first, until Goro turn it on at medium speed, Akira curves himself toward Goro, his breath is more accelerated and few and imperceptible (for the mic) moans start to get out from Akira.

“Or maybe we could go for the second?” Goro shows the second option while he does nothing, the vibrator is turned off now, his hand down and Akira is seeing the chance to get out from this game more easily now.

“Or the third one sounds better for you chat?” reaching the last option, where Goro just put for a briefly moment the vibrator at max speed, shutting it off at the very moment Akira moans enough loud to be at least a bit perceived by the mic. “You better pray for chat not getting that option sweetie, you know what will come if they do” Akira receives that comment from Goro and he can feel how a chill comes down from his spine, he knows the task is almost impossible with that in max speed.

Chat does have, without knowing, some mercy with Akira, choosing the first option, affordable for Akira, very grateful that it wasn't the third one but also a bit disappointed that the luck did not accompany him this time to get the second one.

Akira took his time to get accustomed to the feel of the vibrations on his ass that no only vibrates on the spot where Goro put it but also he can feel how travels on all dimensions of Goro’s dick, making him feel the vibrations across all his insides.

The stream goes on, the game still advancing and Akira keeps holding himself just to receive the fuck he wants.

Another crucial point is arrived in the visual novel and Goro with excitement says “Well chat, this time i will choose, i want to define the last part of this route”.

Akira shivers from the idea of what surprise will Goro come.

Goro takes the second vibrator from the drawer, put it on the tip of Akira’s cock and at the same time he says “Well chat, here comes the end of all” putting the vibrator on max speed. 

Akira cannot more, his arms around Goro become tightly, he moves in vain to avoid the inevitable cum feeling, he moves his hands across all Goro’s hoodie, grabbing it tightly just to try in vain find a support to not cum, his moans are constantly louder, forcing Goro to mute the mic between them, his breath is accelerated and Goro can even feel the heartbeats of desperation for not cum from Akira “Goro...mhm...please… i cant anymore…ah” Akira says almost inaudibly to Goro’s ears with his headphones on.

Goro can feel how Akira is moving so much from all, his struggle to accomplish the task given and in a signal of congratulation (and maybe also mercy) for Akira he turns off both vibrators and says the lines that Akira were wanting since the beginning “Well chat, we finally ended one route and also i think i will end the stream, my left hand is hurting a bit more and Akira fall sleep so i think we both are going to bed already” Goro shutdown the stream under a lot of messages of take care and wishing a good night to him and the eboy .

Akira relief is overflowing from his face, his cock is filled in precum that tainted a bit Goro’s hoodie and he is still very sensitive from the vibrators that were on and the still feeling of Goro’s cock inside of him.

“Chat was really a saviour for you in a moment, Akira. I think you have earned this though but before i have a last surprise” Goro smirks looking at the pleading eyes of Akira.

Goro taking Akira from his thighs rise him from his cock and turn him around to down him again on it but now Akira is facing the three monitors that Goro uses for his stream. 

Akira accommodates himself in this new position, putting his legs over Goro’s thighs, supporting them with his feets over Goro’s knees.

Goro starts to kissing him in the neck, Akira is so sensitive that any touch from Goro’s hands make him tremble, Goro start to caress Akira’s hair traveling down and rising Akira’s shirt to go across his tummy and reaching the very tactful cock of Akira that was so ready to cum not long ago “i am so proud of you Akira, you did it so well” Goro praise his sweet eboy.

“ahh...Goro…mh!... please... fuck me already...” Akira says wanting to get his priceless reward.

“But first we have to enjoy the last surprise” Goro claims while the screens of the computer change to show in all of them the scene that is being developed there.

“Do you like what you see Akira?” Goro ask him showing an smile to the camera

Akira cannot say anything, just his soft moans keeps getting out from his mouth, he is blushing so bad for seeing the mess he is.

“You are so stretched down there Akira, my cock is really enjoying its time down there, did you love cockewarming me all that time during the stream?” Goro keeps talking and making Akira more shy.

“And look at your tummy and the tip of your cock, all the precum that is already there, you almost didn't lasted until the end, i could felt that in the end” Goro keeps mocking him

Akira is staring in silence to the monitors, he can see how messed up is himself but also how joyful was all, he can stare all the details of pleasure that his body is showing, all the sweat, his ass throbbing wanting to be finally fucked, how Goro is slowly and calmly jerking him off, the marks of soft bites and the kisses that Goro gave him. “You feel so good always Goro” Akira finally replies something to his lover.

Akira slowly start to move by his own in front of the cameras, Goro follows his lead and grabbing him from the waist helps him to hold on in that position while being fucked. Each thrust is made to pleasure both equally.

“Akira, your insides feel so good, you didn't make it easy to contain myself in the middle of the stream either” Goro says.

“Ahh...mmm...Goro you are… so big… please…keep...ah..going” Akira purrs.

Goro keeps thrusting his cock inside of Akira, constantly and softly, hitting his sweet spot with care.

“Ahhh...mh..mh..mh... yes... keep going” Akira motivates him, he start to move fast and deep into Goro’s cock, he can already feel in his insides the precum leaking that indicates him the climax is coming.

“Mh!..Akira... yes...keep moving like that… you are doing it so well” Goro keeps flattering the movement of Akira.

“Goro… i am...” Akira tries to speak between his own moans.

“I am so close too..” Goro continues.

“mmhm...Goro...ahhhh” Akira cums while Goro keeps thrusting his cock inside of him, Akira doesnt move anymore and is steady receiving the last hits on his favorite spot.

“Akira… i am cumming too” while Goro gets his cock out from Akira’s hole and putting his cock between Akira’s thighs cums over all of him, getting Akira covered from face to belly in cum.

Akira stares to the monitors how all the cum is dripping down over his face and body, slowly sliding in direction to his cock, Goro's cock still hard lying down over one of his thighs and slowly he starts to pass out while Goro keeps kissing him on his neck and bitting him softly on the shoulders.

Goro seeing his dear eboy almost falling sleep over him and all the mess carried him to their bed and he lays down with him in there cuddling, before falling sleep Goro murmurs in one of Akira’s ears “You were awesome there Akira, you never cease to amaze me”. Akira rounds Goro with his arms to fall asleep with a smile saying “All for you, my love”.

**Author's Note:**

> I FOUND THIS AU SO CUTE, AWESOME, TENDER AND HORNY ALL AT THE SAME TIME!! thank u once again Bea for creating it <3<3
> 
> i am really grateful if you read this and give it an opportunity till the end and i hope you enjoy it too as i did writing it.  
> if you like it and want to follow my Akeshu brainrot you can do it in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/felipitofotia)
> 
> Thank u so much again <3


End file.
